The present invention relates to a wire cable tray system and, in particular, the invention relates to a telescoping wire cable tray system with adjustable length wire cable trays to accommodate various overhead applications.
Wire cable tray systems are used in data centers and other areas to run cables overhead or below raised floors. Cable tray systems are generally shipped in long sections (e.g., 10 feet) and cut to fit during installation. Cutting and deburring cable trays during installation is very time consuming, and the cut ends can be sharp.
Therefore, there is a need for a cable tray system that allows for adjusting the length of the cable trays without cutting the cable trays during installation.